Amnesia
by xforalways
Summary: Demyx and Zexion were best friends when they were little. They become friends again in middle school, with Zexion hoping for more, but then Demyx’s family moves. They meet again in 11th grade. OneShot DemyxZexion, SoraRiku, AxelRoxas.


AN: I should be working on Rooftops, but I had a really cute idea for a Demyx/Zexion. So enjoy.

Summary: Demyx and Zexion were best friends when they were little. Their families spent less time together, and they weren't as close. They become friends again in middle school, with Zexion hoping for more, but then Demyx's family moves after the graduation of 8th grade. This is what happens when they re-meet in 11th grade. One-Shot

Disclaimer: I don't own Zexion or Demyx; or Kingdom Hearts.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I love coffee. Starbucks is probably the best place ever to get coffee ever since that little café nearby closed down.

It is a peaceful day today. Axel and Roxas haven't roped me into one of their stupid pranks, so I can finish reading my novel, and then work on the essay due for Mr. Strife's class on Wednesday.

I wonder what Riku is doing today. Maybe I can convince him to tag along with me to go bowling with Axel and Roxas. Although he's probably going to be busy "working on a project" with Sora. Again.

"Hey you!" A slightly familiar high-pitched voice shouts. I look up to see a blond kid waving at someone who must be behind me. I turn around, but there's no one behind me. So that guy must be waving at me, although I don't remember ever meeting him. Great now he's running over here.

"Hey," he says between puffing, "It's been a while Zexion."

"I'm sorry," I'm going to have to try to explain, "But I have no idea who in the world you are." He seems familiar, as if from a dream, but I don't recognize him.

His face crinkles up like he's surprised, "I don't think I look that much different; but if you really don't remember, it's Demyx."

I hear myself make a little gasp noise; and I start to stumble. I quickly catch myself; and I plop down in my chair. I can't let Demyx see my reaction.

"Zexy?" I look up and he has a questioning look on his face, "Are you ok?" I stand up at his question and straighten myself out.

"I'm fine," I say my voice quivering, "I just don't really remember you at all. You seem familiar but I can't quite recall who you are." This is a complete lie, but maybe he'll fall for it. From the look on his face, he's not. "I'm sorry."

"I don't believe that for one second Zexion! How else do you explain me knowing your name? And of course your little reaction that you just had! I know you remember me!" He says in frustration. "And if you don't, then I'll make you remember me!" He cries out sadly. "Come on, grab your coffee, we're going to go find Riku, Roxas, Sora and Axel right now! I'm sure they remember me!"

Crap, if he gets all our old friends involved, he'll force me to "remember". He probably wants to say sorry, but I don't think I'm ready for forgiveness.

"They're all busy. Listen Demyx, why don't you just go home. I have homework to do."

"Then why does your planner have all your assignments checked off? Call them. Or I'll steal your phone and call them. Take your pick."

"Fine I'll call them. But I don't think any of them will remember you."

Ring, Ring, Ring

"_Hey ZEXY!! What's Up??"_

"Hey Axel. Some kid named Demyx claims to know us. Do you remember him?"

"_Of course I remember him. I haven't seen him since 8__th__ grade! Is he there? Let me talk to him!"_

"Well he wants to hang out with us tonight at the alley. Is that ok with you and Roxas?"

"_What do you think Roxas? Is that ok?"_

"_**Sounds good to me." **_ I hear Roxas mutter sleepily.

"_Alright then! We'll see you later!"_

"Bye guys."

"Now call Sora and Riku." Demyx orders.

"_Hi Zex!"_

"Hey Sora. Are you hanging out with Riku?"

"_Yea. Why?"_

"Do you guys remember someone named Demyx?"

"_Of course I do! Riku, do you remember Dem?"_

"_**Yes. I couldn't forget that kid."**_

"Do you guys want to hang out with me, Demyx, and Axel and Roxas tonight? We might go bowling or something."

"_Yeah! We were looking for something to do anyways. So what time should we meet you guys?"_

"We were thinking five. Then we could chill until twelve."

"_Sounds good! See you later!"_

"I told you they would all remember. You either really don't remember me, or you're really pissed at me. Either way, you'll still be a good friend now that I'm back!" Demyx announces to me.

"Wait! What do you mean back? When did you leave?" I've really got to stop this lying thing. It's not really working. Axel is going to see right through this. I'll have to explain to him later.

"I left after the 8th grade graduation. The week after. I missed your graduation party and your birthday party by a day." Demyx sadly mutters. "I wish you would remember me. That's part of the reason my parents decided to move back. I missed all of you guys so much, and my mom's address book got completely incinerated when our old beetle-bug car caught on fire. So did all of our cell phones, and my journal." Oh man, that journal was Demyx's life. It sucks that it got burnt.

I thought he hated me. I thought that he didn't want to talk to me, and that's why he never called or wrote or anything.

"Anyways, we were miserable without you guys, so my parents agreed to move back."

"Oh. Well do you know where the bowling alley is? If not then I can just take you with me later."

"Can I just come over? It wouldn't make any sense for both parties to drive."

"Alright."

We walk to my house in silence.

A couple hours later

"Hey DEM! Hey ZEXY! We're over here!" Axel shouts across the loud bowling alley.

"C'mon Demyx, they're over there."

"Hey Demyx! So what's the deal with not calling? HMMM? It's been almost three whole years mister!" I think Axel is on something. It must've been a cookie, because Roxas is looking at me with an 'I am so sorry about the hyper-ness thing' look.

"Are Sora and Riku here yet?" Demyx asks Axel with a smile on his face.

"Yup! They're holding the alley for us. Guess what? We have pizza!"

"Alright, let's head over before Axel gets us kicked out of here." Roxas laughs.

"Kay. Can I talk to you Axel?" I say, trying to not get Demyx's attention.

"Sure Zexy!"

Demyx looks at me with a funny look but he walks with Roxas anyways.

"Sup Zexy-boy?!" Axel starts to chuckle, but he stops when he sees the look on my face, "Oh it's serious. What's the deal? You aren't "you know" anymore? He's here right; so you can stop now?"

"He thinks I've forgotten him. It's better this way. By the way, I'm never telling him about that." I smirk; running my hands through my bluish bangs so that they fall and end up hanging right over my eyes.

"No! You have to tell him. What he's put us through; it's not even funny. It's great to see him again, but if he's staying here, he needs to know what's going on. Not just your situation, but everyone else's as well."

"If he thinks I've forgotten him, then we won't hang out together. Then I don't have to become friends with him; and get hurt all over again. It's better both ways if I do this. Besides, him not keeping in contact wasn't his fault. Their car caught on fire, and all their address books and cell phones were burnt."

"He completely screwed you up, and you go and defend him?" Axel raises his eyebrow, "Well I think we are finished here. I propose us going and bowling. Sound good to you?"

"Yeah. By the way, I'm not anymore. I stopped a little while ago."

"No you didn't."

"How do you know?"

"I'm smart. Plus, you suck at lying." Axel looks at Demyx, who is laughing at something Sora is saying, "If you don't tell him, I will. He really misses you."

"Go ahead. Let's just go over, I don't want them getting suspicious."

**A couple minutes later**

"So you guys started the game without us?" Axel questions.

"Yeah, sorry but you were taking a little while. We weren't sure when you'd be done, so we went ahead and started." Riku replies.

"I'll be right back, I need to go the restroom." I say quietly, "Just continue with your game."

"Demyx, can I talk to you?" I hear Axel saying as I leave.

When I come back, Demyx has this beautiful sort of smile thing on his face; that also sort of looks like a smirk. He holds out his arms to me, and I'm not sure what he wants.

"Hugs are much warmer when there's two people in them Zexy. Come on." When I make

no notion to move, he comes over and hugs me, and he won't let go. "I'm so sorry." He whispers in my ear, "Can you forgive me?"

"Depends. Why are you sorry?" I pull away, still trying to shake him off.

"Stop it Zexy!" He stomps on the ground, "Axel told me what you're doing and it isn't funny!"

I look at Axel, trying my best in pain, upset look. I don't think it is really effective.

"Can we just bowl?" I say tiredly, "I really can't deal with this right now."

"Alright let's go." Sora says, breaking up the conversation.

"I'll be right back. I need to go do something." I'm trying really hard not to be conspicuous. Axel gives me a look, and starts to follow me.

"Zex. Come on Zex! Don't do something stupid! You're bigger and smarter than all that."

"I just need some air. I'm not leaving; and I will not do something stupid."

"Then I'm coming with you. Do you want to talk?"

"Not really."

"Well it's cold out here. Let's go back in."

"Fine… Actually Axel, can I just sit out here and think a while? I just need to think."

"Well I'm staying out here. If you want me to shut up then that's fine. Oh yeah! Here's your iPod back."

"Thanks." I say while I put the ear-buds into my ears.

_This time this place, _

_Misused, mistakes_

_Too long, too late_

_Who was I to make you wait?_

Next. This song makes me feel depressed.

_Naa-na-na-na_

_The smell of your skin lingers_

Next. This song is depressing too.

_Is it still me that makes you sweat?_

_Am I who you think about in bed?_

_When the lights are dim _

_And your hands are shaking…_

Stupid iPod. Is it on shuffle or something? It's playing a bunch of ick songs. No wonder, it's on a playlist that Axel made up. I think I might close my eyes a while. It's not like they're really worried about me or anything. Well, Axel might be; but I doubt it. I'll just close them a little while.

**30 minutes later**

"Zex! Wake up!" Ouch. My headphones literally got ripped right out of my ears. The kind that hook onto your ears to.

"Mrmph Axel what's up."

"We've been out here forever! Let's go inside."

"I can't. I can't face him."

"Well I never said you have to look at him. Let's just go inside and chill out. You'll see. It'll all be good."

"Okay." Axel grabs my arm and pulls me up. "Ahh. Axel not there. That hurts."

"Really?" He pulls my sleeve down to examine my arm. "Oh man that must hurt."

"I just said so didn't I?

"Yeah, come on let's go in. See, isn't it a whole lot warmer in here?"

"Yup."

"Hey guys, you're back. You were gone so long we were worried that Roxas might have lost his boyfriend." Riku jokes but then goes serious, grasping my arm right where it hurts, "You ok Zexion?"

"I'm fine. How's the bowling with Dem going?"

"It's great! We're all done now. You guys kind of missed it. Demyx misses you a lot. I can tell. He kept looking at the door and right now he's glaring evilly at Axel's back."

"Well I suppose I should head over and apologize."

"You don't have to you know." Axel says, staring me down.

"Thanks, but it would make things right."

"We'll go together." Riku says, mimicking Sora's favorite quote.

"Dem? Can I ask you something?" I ask quietly while we're all head outside to the cars.

"Depends. Do you remember me now?" He sarcastically responds.

It's going to hurt me to say this but here I go: "I never forgot you. I could, would never forget you. I miss you a lot, but I don't want to get hurt again. That why I tried to lie and say I forgot you; and I'm sorry. Go ahead and hate me, bad-mouth me, I can do worse to myself."

Demyx is just looking at me funny. A kind of sad funny. I just sit down with my back against the wall and I look out at the parking lot while I wait for him to talk.

"Zexy?" he whispers softly, "I miss you. I miss spending time with you, and talking to you, and getting hyper off of pixie sticks, and I even miss studying with you. Mostly talking to you though. Even if it was mainly me talking to you, you always listened to me. No one ever wanted to listen to me. Not where I moved. People were only friends with me because I was the new kid. Then that wore off, and people stopped liking me and listening to me."

He sits down next to me and sighs. I can feel tears welling up in my eyes. I can't look up even though I want to see his face. I don't want him to see my crying. My bangs won't hide both eyes, but at least they hide one. When I look up at him, he has his head bowed and he is looking at his hands. With a cry he looks up and says:

"So you can't be sorry Zexy! It's all my fault!" and then: "Oh Zex, you're crying to."

He wipes the tears away from my face, but they don't stop falling from my eyes. Falling just like little offending crystal bullets.

"Come on guys, let's go." Roxas says while him and Axel pull us up to our feet.

"Now hug and be friends again!" Sora cheerfully says while clasping together his hands.

Demyx leans towards me to give me a hug, but I'm so giddy from our reconciliation, so I have decided to do something I haven't tried in three or four years. His face comes up next to mine, and his arms envelop my back to pull me closer. Before he can hug me, I lean back and pull my face near his. I land a chaste kiss on his lips and go back to hugging him.

"W-w-what was that?" he stutters.

"Here we call that a kiss." Riku responds for me.

"That's what I thought it was." He says, puzzled.

"I'm sorry. Did you not like it?" I tease him, but secretly I'm worried that he might hate me for it.

"No!" he giggles, "You just caught me by surprise."

"Expect surprises Dem. You'll be getting more in the future." I reply, smothering his next sentence with another kiss.

A/N: I know, I know! Crappy ending. It's my first one-shot. By the way, I don't own "Big Girls Don't Cry", "Far Away", or "LITMFAGCHWTOHC" also known as "Lying". Those belong to Fergie, Panic! at the Disco, and Nickelback. The next chapter of Rooftops will be up soon. I promise.


End file.
